


Unstable, Yet Unshakable

by ShimmerzFanfiction



Category: Dystopia Rising (Live-Action Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Era, Gatorland, Other, unstable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23521411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimmerzFanfiction/pseuds/ShimmerzFanfiction
Summary: Get to know 3-74 (Also known as Era) with her first Hype. (Posted for the February Gatorland meet.) She contemplates some bad dreams (Memories?) and some new relations.





	Unstable, Yet Unshakable

**Author's Note:**

> This was the very first introductory Pre-Hype for my Unstable Era (Experiment 3-74). I'll probably end up posting some of her others as quick one-shots later on. 
> 
> Quick Guide: Italics Is either going to be Era singing or song lyrics. Bold Italics are memories. Bold is just a quote I started off the hype with. 
> 
> The song i used with this hype is the English Cover of Unravel by Lizz Robinett

**The corner of a familiar white birdcage, the bud that gained a heartbeat;**  
**Their abandoned voices, dizzied by the shadow of memories**

_**“You won’t go back. I’ll be ok, just run.” She did. She ran and got the door open. But she was grabbed and drug off. Screaming. Begging. Pleading. It didn't matter to them. And no one came... He didn't come. Did he make it out at least? Her panicked thoughts were cut short by a quick sting and then darkness began to flood her vision. Please... Let him have made it out.**_

  
_I'm breakable;_  
_Unbreakable_  
_Unstable yet_  
_Unshakable_  
_Until the day that you find me_

_***S*** _

  
The Unstable sat up, sweat dripping down her face, eyes scanning the treeline around the small campsite that she'd set up for the night. Dream already slipping through the grasps of her memory. It didn't matter how much time had passed since her escape from the hell that was [Redacted]; she couldn't sleep well, knowing they were still out there. Doing who knows what to people. Snatching them from their families... Forcing them to fight... To kill. Changing them forever even... The glowing had taken some... adjusting. And still years later she would be caught off guard by it sometimes. It was almost as if... the glow hadn't always been there. She shivered and shook her head. No. She didn't need those thoughts again. The Doctor said those thoughts were useless. There was nothing to think about. Nothing wrong. She was better now. Better than anyone. She sighed and laid back down, better to try and get some more sleep... She needed to stay ahead of the game.

  
_Entangled in the loneliness_  
_The memory of innocence_  
_It's stinging me, it's breaking me_  
_The pain is spreading endlessly_  
_I cannot move, I close my eyes_

_***S***_

  
She sat at the fire, head tilted as she watched the Iron brothers interact with each other, absentmindedly rubbing the side of her face. Realistically, trying to steal from them had been stupid. And now the only choice she had was to stay or die, really she figured if she wanted to truly leave... Well, she didn't think the older Iron would stop her. However... It was an... Interesting insight. She hadn't seen people interact like this- with care and love- in... She blinked. Well. She couldn't remember the last time she'd seen it. [Redacted] had made sure that their experiments weren't treated like people. They were there for a reason. Watching the brothers she had conflicted feelings. She was better than they were... But... they had... a connection? Something she didn't have or was missing and she could feel it deeply. She shook her head fiercely. No. Stop that. She wasn't supposed to have those kinds of feelings. She was perfect. She was better than anyone. She would follow the brothers, (she kinda liked the younger one) into Gatorland and possibly give them the slip there and continue on. She didn't need anyone from [Redacted] catching up to her, and being with the two Irons had slowed down her progress excessively, they'd even backtracked from where she'd come from. And every step taken back towards hell, was one she dreaded. She swallowed the feeling of anxiety that was rising in her chest and looked up towards the sky. The poor Irons had no idea what they were getting mixed in with... 

  
_And now I'm turning to dust in a world that's twisted_  
_Don't come searching when I go missing_  
_Close your eyes or just try to look away_  
_Don't want to hurt you_  
_We live in a world someone else imagined_  
_The ghost of what's left of me all but vanished_  
_Remember my heart, how bright I used to shine_


End file.
